A tiny taste of Revenge Muggle style
by Zepyrcat
Summary: A very short one shot. Where Harry decides to get revenge on a certain Dark Lord.


This idea came to me while reading a fic by Acherona. I thought the idea was too good to give up. This is a one shot. Its very short.

A tiny taste of revenge ... Muggle style.

The constant flashing was getting to him. Surrounding him, defying him! No one and nothing was to defy the great and powerful Lord Voldemort!

And it was all due to that Gryffindor Potter!

The day had started out so great. A little mayhem, a small lake of blood, bodies stacked up after torture. The moaning and groaning of the little people. The groveling of his minions. Where had things gone wrong?

Potter had come and thrown so weird box with many different colors on it. _Rubicus Tesella Casses _was the spell Potter had yelled when the weird box had hit him. It was a nothing, a toy, no magic that he could feel, until those words. THEN it was torture it self. The colors whirled and twisted. The sides of the box turned, parts going this way and that way. Suddenly the box had opened with a strange blackish light.

The next thing he knew he was here in this Cursed place. Huge books rested by filthy muggle devices. Some big ones, some small ones but all muggle and all of it beneath him.

But there was the parchment; that cursed document that no magic he knew could undo. It stated quite bluntly, plain as the emotions on Potter's face:

Voldemort. Tom Riddle. What ever twisted idea of a name you've chosen now.

This is your fate. You will remain trapped in here until you have solved all of the tasks given. The spell is ancient though the tasks are not so I doubt you will be able to unweave your fate. You must understand and set every Muggle device in this room. You must put together every Muggle piece in there with no magic. Though do try, please, using magic. You would then need to put the devices back together before you would be able to set them up. Know this there is no time limit. There is even a boon for you. You will not thirst or hunger while within this realm of Xzlyntqdk (or that was the best he could read that ancient word). In fact time will not age or whither within this realm either. Only at the completion of these tasks can you hope to be released. So PLEASE have a temper tantrum, blow stuff up, blast away. It just means that you will still be within this realm for millennia. Enjoy your fate!

Harry Potter

So here he was. Stuck with thousands of Muggle devices and Muggle kits. He, greatest wizard ever, the immortal Lord Voldemort. Stuck unable to escape. Trapped by a spell older then any that he had studied. He who had discovered and read the ancient scrolls of Alexandria. Before he destroyed them of course. He didn't want anyone else to read them and share in their power.

He had yelled, he had screamed but he had not given in to magic. Oh no, never give your enemy any hold on you. That had always been his motto. That and destroy all Muggles.

And there is a reason for this of course. Just look at these filthy things. They even have instruction books that just make no sense to him at all. But he was not going to fail. He would escape. He would rule the world and destroy all Muggles.

Especially after reading some of the instructions. Where these even in English? How do the Muggles get anything done? Of course they were cowardly worms not worthy of living. But he might keep one of these instruction writers around; just to train his torturers. They were insidious enough.

Reaching down he pulled up one of the thousands of books surrounding him. Hmm this looked simple enough. Reading it slowly aloud:

**Setting the Clock:**

**Set the time and date to use the timer function to record programs.** (Yes, yes, that's what I need to do for this task.)

**You can set the clock automatically, see page 29. ** (Turning pages, turning pages, where's page 29? No, no, this can't be its missing that page! Stupid Muggles! Ok back to Setting the Clock.)

**Using Manual Clock Set.** (Yes, yes, get on with it.)

**Before you start... **

Arggh! Endless instructions push this, pull that, turn on this, turn off that. Who can make sense of these things?

Tossing that instruction book away he turned to try another. This device was smaller, hmm, maybe it was more simple. What's this! So many tiney tiny buttons. And the beeps and buzzes it made. No no bigger might be better.

Ok lets see, how to program your toaster for your personal preference. What? To make toast? Holler for a house elf... oh wait... Muggles.

Grumbling under his breath he turned to the largest item there one of the kits.

Insert slot A into tab B screwing in parts X, Y and Z. (What, where, which?)

**Curse you Potter!**


End file.
